


He's Your Brother You Idiot.Remember That!

by Frostonthetrees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Sad Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostonthetrees/pseuds/Frostonthetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some help Scott realizes he was an idiot,and makes amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your Brother You Idiot.Remember That!

Disclamer:: I do not own Teen Wolf.

 

Scott's dreaming.He's walking

down the high school coridor.There's

music coming from the music room.He

knew that song.It was something Allison

used to listen to.

Soon he was walking in the door.The

music stopped,and he turned around to

see her,Allison standing there.She was

as beautiful as ever,and smiling.  
"Hello Scott McCall.''she said.  
''Allison,.......oh my god I miss

you,everyday.''said Scott.Both of them

crying at seeing each other.  
''I know.I get to see you, all of you.I've

been checking in here and

there.Watching over you.Sometimes I'm

away.There is so much to see out here

in the after.So much to explore.''she

said.  
''Where do you go when you're not

watching over us?''he said.  
''Just think of it as everything is

energy,and it forever exists.It cannot die

only change form,and the universe is

infinite.''she said.  
''Scott I know a lot has happend to

you, and I know you've been through so

much, and I love you very much, but I am

so very angry at you.''she said.  
''I know because I'm daiting Kira, and I

lover her.''he said.  
''What? No Scott that is not what I am

angry about.I'm happy that you have

Kira she is good, and you both deserve

to be happy together.I hope Isaac will be

happy with his new love too.

No I am angry at you for how you treated

your brother.''she said.  
''I know I shouldn't have believed

Theo,and I failed the pack,but he killed

someone,and we don't do that.''he said.  
''SCOTTMcCALL I can't believe you!!!  
That someone he killed was in self

defense!He was gonna kill him.He

actually told Stiles he was going to 'eat

his legs',and in case you forgot he

threatened his Dad's life!  
If someone did that to you about your

Mom how would you react?''she yelled.  
''Wait Theo told me he beat him to

death!''he yelled back.

 

He was still trying to justify what he'd

done,and said to Stiles when she said

that last part.It took a bit for him to

realize what she was saying.  
''Scott was anything Theo said

believable?What happened was

Donnovan chasing him into the library

after bitting him,and trying to kill him.A

Chimera fighting a human, gangly,

skinny Stiles Stilinski.Stiles was trying

to get away when he climed onto the

scafolding,and the pipes fell.One

impailed Donnovan.Bit far away from

beating someone to death huh?''she

said.

 

He thought this over.Thought over

everything.  
''I just thought since the Nogitsune that

he was capable of that kind of

violence,that he could've done it.You

died because of the Nogitsune.''he said.  
''I died because I didn't share

information with the people I loved,and

trusted.I should've told the pack,my

family, what I suspected about the silver

arrows!I died because I wasn't quite fast

enough to see that sword coming, and I

died before I could tell Stiles,my friend

that he wasn't to blame!''she sobbed.  
''Do you have any idea just how much

guilt he's been carrying?Everyone else

was able to get some kind of

closure.You,Lydia,Derek,Isaac,and even

my Dad,but Stiles has been in pain so

bad since, and it has only gotten worse.  
Did you know that he comes to my

grave everyday?Sometimes he talks

sometimes he just sits there and

sobs.Always appologizing.''she said.  
''No I didn't know that.He's the one

leaving the flowers isn't he?''he said.  
She nodded.By now they were both

crying,and he's moved closer to her as

if to offer comfort.  
''I thought the darkness from the

Nemeton,and the Nogitsune made him

darker,and after he pushed that sword

through me I've been a little wary

since.''he said.  
''That wasn't him though.It wasn't

Stiles, and you know this.You yourself

should understand.You stabbed

Kira!''she said.  
''I wasn't myself!!!!he yelled.  
''Exactly.We all three chose to have that

darkness around our hearts to save our

parents.The Void picked Stiles because

he is the best of

us.Smartest,bravest,and most loyal to

his family/pack.''  
''Loyal?''Scott shouted.  
''YES LOYAL!!!! With my own eyes I saw

many times his loyalty to us,but most

especially to you Scott McCall!!''she

screamed at him.

''You listen to me because I'm gonna

say this to you, and you'd better hear

it,and NEVER again question it,Ever.  
The boy,your Brother,Stiles Stilinski

stood in a puddle of gasoline with

you,and a lit flare ready to go up in

flames by your side if that was the only

option left.He was ready to die with you

his best friend,and brother.Because he

loved you, because he was loyal to

you,because he couldn't see living

without you in this world.He was gonna

burn with you,and he would have,still

would.And you trusted someone you

knew in the fourth grade's word over

that?''she said.

 

Scott hung his head,and sobbed.He

howled with shame,and finally

understood just how bad he's hurt his

best friend.How he violated Stiles's trust

in such a painful way.  
''Oh God,ohgodohgodohgod.....what

have I done?Oh, Stiles, I'm so sorry.''he

cried.  
Allison put her arms around him,and

held him as his past mistakes crashed

down on him.

 

''You have to make it right.You have to

go to him,and work it out.''she said'  
''How?Where do I even begin to fix

this?''he said.Wiping his tears.A

determined look in his eyes.  
''You do it by talking only after you've

listened.Be ready for his anger,his

resentment,and his pain.Don't run away

the first time he lashes out,or says

something hurtful.He deserves to rage

at you, and you owe it to him to take

it.''she said.  
''Yes I do,and I will.''he said smiling.  
''As for where,you can find him with

me.At my grave.Wake up,and go to

him.''she said.WAKE UP SCOTT!!!!

 

He bolted awake!He took few minutes

to get himself together before getting

up,and putting some clothes on,and

going out his window.  
He got to the cemetery fairly quick

because it wasn't that far away.His wolf

ears picked up on a voice snifiling,and

low as it carried over the head stones to

him.  
''So today wasn't as bad as it could

be, but I haven't had a really good one to

compare it to lately.Malia and I broke

up, but we would have soon anyway with

or without all the drama of the past few

months.I miss you Ally, and I wish it'd

been me instead of you.Everyone would

be so much better off.''Stiles said.

 

''I wouldn't.Scott said.Coming out of the

shadows of the trees making Stiles

jump.  
''Really?Cause you could've fooled

me.''Stiles said.Clutching his chest.  
''And adding creeper to your MO is

new,and disturbing by the way.''he said.  
''Hey.''scott said.  
''Hey.''stiles said.  
''Stiles,I'm an ass,and an idiot,and

fucking useless for not believing you

over a wannabe werewolf we hadn't

seen since fourth grade.''he said.  
''Wow Scotty! How long you been

holding that in?said stiles.  
''I dreamed about Allison,and she sort of

kicked my ass, and told me what an utter

douche I've been to my brother.She

reminded me why you are the only

person who's ever had my back at all

times.''he said.

 

''Yeah?Allison huh?''said stiles.  
She told me you come here

everyday.She told me about what really

happened with Donnovan,and Theo.She

made me remember the most important

thing I stupidly forgot.''he said.

 

Stiles looked angry,and Scott was ready

to let him rend him to pieces if it made

him feel better,but instead he just

looked at Scott.  
''Oh yeah?And what might that be

Scotty?''stiles said.  
''That you were willing to go up in

flames with me to keep me from going

alone,and to be my brother to the end

and beyond.''he said.  
Scott had tears in his eyes as he said

thos,and Stiles looked at him,really

looked at him.  
''I know I fucked up,and put you in pain

because I was willing to trust someone

else over my own brother.The one

person besides my mom who would do

anything in the world for me no matter

what it was.Who was willing to burn

alive if it meant I wouldn't be in this world

otherwise.I love you brother, and I am so

so sorry I ever forgot any of that.''he

said weeping.  
During this confession he looked away

from Stiles,and now he sensed rather

then saw because he didn't want to see

how much hate might be in his eyes that

he'd moved closer to Scott.

 

''You're right you did hurt me,badly.I

thought the worst thing I ever had to go

through was being Void, and knowing I

killed people as well as two of my pack.

Scott started to protest,but Stiles held

his hand up.

I know what you'll say, and don't just

don't.The worst thing wasn't all that.It

was the look on your face when you told

me to leave.It hurt more than

anything.Even Mom.''he said sadly.

''I..........if you want to hit me, or anything

please do it.I....can't even begin to know

what to do.Anything, I'll do anything

Stiles.''he said.

''Isn't that what I said that night?''stiles

said.My Dad almost died, I hear you

actually did,and I almost ended my own

life.I was gonna.Because HOW,HOW

COULD I LIVE WITHOUT MY

BROTHER!!!! I thought if my dad

dies,and Scott is dead I have no reason

to stay here either.YOU BROKE MY

HEART YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!''he

screamed and sobbed.  
He had fallen after a stumble into Scott's

arms,and was hitting his chest,and

sobbing into it. Scott could only hold

him,and sob along with him there were

no words to make this right,and he

knew it.

 

The night was quiet,and still.No

sounds,but it was brighter than it

should be.The moon wasn't that bright

Scott realized.Looking up he saw why it

was and smiled.She was there,and he

knew she was going to help.He smiled

even more, when he saw who was with

her.

''Stiles,you said you are responsible for

the death of two of your pack?Well you

are wrong.''he said.  
''I AM Scotty.I killed them,and I am

damned for it!!''he sobbed.

''Bullshit Stilinski!! I was murdered by a

Oni controlled by a Nogitsune,not a

wiry,scrawny little human!''Aiden said.

Stiles whipped his head,and body

around so fast he'd have fallen if not for

Scott's arms holding him up.  
''Aiden,Allison?What is going on am I

dreaming a weird kum-by-ah dream or

something?''he said.

Aiden looked at him smiling,and Allison

smiling at him with unshed tears in her

eyes.  
''Typical.''said Aiden rolling his eyes.  
''No Stiles you are not dreaming,but

Scott was,and we are here,but only for a

little while.'' she said.

''First off we do NOT blame you,none of

the people killed by the Void do.Even

my brother Ethan doesn't blame

you.''said Aiden.  
''Sweetie I heard everything you said to

me here, and I am so sorry that you ever

thought you were to blame.You are so

good Stiles,and you hold all of it

together.Things just got out of

control,and we needed to set it

straight.We really can't stay,but you are

supposed to be brothers forever,and

now even though there has been way

too much pain and hurt to achive this,at

least you now both know to never do

this again.''she said.

''Yeah because we have too much shit

to do to have to keep coming back

here,and putting you guys in time

out!So get it together,and just don't do it

again ok?I also might like...... miss you

idiots some,and don't want to see you

fighting.''he said smiling.

Scott,and Stiles looked at

eachother,and back at them.

''Never thought you even liked me

Aiden.''stiles said.  
''Well yeah.I mean even Kali saw how

brave you are,and she almost never

gave out praise,so yeah.You're kinda

the hero sometimes Stilinski,um I mean

Stiles.You're good void or not.''he said.

''See I told you.''said Scott.  
''Shut up! I'm still mad at you!''said

stiles.  
Scott looked down at his feet.  
''He was just afraid after the sword

incident in the clinic Stiles.He handled it

badly, and should've talked to you about

it.''allison said.

Stiles looked at his brother,and reached

up after moving out of his arms to his

shoulder.  
''I never even thought you might still be

messed up over that,but I am

sorry.''stiles said.  
''You're appologizing after all the hell I

just put you through?I am sorry.I

screwed up more.I hate that I made you

think you were worthless because you

are not,and have never been.I'm so

sorry Stiles I really am!''Scott said

breaking down again.

 

He fell down to his knees and curled in

on himself.Stiles also breaking down

curled over him,and held him.

''Okay you two enough already!You both

screwed up it's not a

compition.Seriously get it together.''said

Aiden.  
''Oh hush.Let them have their manly tear

moment''said allison.  
And with that they broke apart,and

glared at the two spirits.

''All right,all right.So where are you two

going,what is out there,is there a

god,what's after death like?''said stiles.

''Sorry sweetie, You'll just have to wait to

find out.''she said smiling.

 

''Oh great make it a mystery why don't

ya!''said stiles.

''It's better than you could imagine,and

everything you can't.''said aiden.

 

''You want me to say anything to your

brother for you,or your father for

you?''asked stiles.  
''Nah,he knows already.''said aiden.

 

''Yeah my dad is good also,but you can

tell them about this if you want one

day.Oh,and your mom says hi,and yes

she knows, and yes she is proud of her

baby boy.''said allison.

Stiles looked up,and smiled a real true

smile.  
The light got dimmer,and soon they

were gone,and the sounds of the

cemetery turned back on like a

radio.Night birds,crickets,and wind in

the trees.

''Did that really just happen?''asked

stiles.

''Yeah it did.''said scott.

He got up brushed grass off his

jeans,and offered Stiles a hand up.  
Stiles looked at it,and finally took

it.Getting up,and brushing his clothes

off as well.

''So now what?''said stiles.  
''Now we go home,and try to get back to

normal.Well as normal for us as we

can.Maybe play some video games,and

talk.I know we'll have days where we

yell,and fight with eachother,but I will

never again lose sight of who we

are.Brother.''he said.

''I can be ok with that.''said stiles.  
They hugged each other and walked out

of the gates towards Roscoe who had

been repaired.

''We should stop for curly fries

though.''said stiles.  
They laughed,and their laughter was

joined by two other laughing voices, but

they didn't hear it as they were pulling

away.They also didn't see the glowing

light coming from two grave stones,but

it was there.

 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
